Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 October 2016
02:30 avast mateys 03:05 ded 03:05 h0i 03:06 hive 08:07 Snappy, you here? 08:08 YES 08:09 srry caps 08:47 hive Jack 08:56 The lawn 09:08 ded 09:08 REVIVE THIS 09:11 *Jazzie used Max Revive* 09:19 Good Afternoon 09:19 We are back on dead chats with Snappy 09:19 Today 09:19 We will be seeing the dead PvZ Wiki Chat 09:19 No one is watching 09:19 * SnappyDragon stops the show 09:19 (troll) 09:19 09:20 WHY IS CHAT SO DEAD? 09:20 Is that show good, CZ? :P 09:20 The chat show is awesome 09:20 I've heard many good reviews. :P 09:21 I just wana add music to my userpage 09:23 OK. 09:31 Don't mind me editing the plants info of PVZ2C per section 09:31 It's very big 09:34 I got the template for adding music 09:34 But it won't work 09:20 The chat show is awesome 09:20 I've heard many good reviews. :P 09:21 I just wana add music to my userpage 09:23 OK. 09:31 Don't mind me editing the plants info of PVZ2C per section 09:31 It's very big 09:34 I got the template for adding music 09:34 But it won't work 09:48 hive PL 09:48 test 09:50 At least 09:50 Boriiing 10:13 AHOY 10:13 Hive 10:15 hi 10:18 So Snappy, you play PVZ2C? 10:24 nuh 10:13 AHOY 10:13 Hive 10:15 hi 10:18 So Snappy, you play PVZ2C? 10:24 nuh 10:32 wb Jack 10:43 HIHAHA 10:43 Lalalala.. 10:44 Wazzap 10:44 My younger sister was once scared by Dihaha's avatar 10:47 LOL 10:53 hi 10:53 Dihaha is weird 10:53 he likes to scream at blogs 10:55 HADRIAN 10:55 NOO O 10:58 Ded and no point of joining here -__- 10:58 lets replace wikia chat with discord :) 10:58 jk 10:58 >:D 10:59 Dihaha's avatar looks scary (troll) 10:59 That's why Wintah stated above (; 10:59 you! 10:59 ? 11:00 i'm was start to made Neptuna/Gallery 11:00 but you steal it. 11:00 #KillAllHumans 11:01 :( 11:01 I was referring to this Thread:750624 :P 11:02 HEY!WHO TALK ABOUT ME? 11:02 Well its an angry Anais. 11:03 OH 11:03 I GET IT NOW 11:03 I THOUGHT IT WAS SOME FOOD 11:03 KillAllHumans 11:03 KillAllTrollers 11:03 means... 11:04 And the troller is Protan (troll) 11:04 And who's dar human here? 11:04 Troller implies that there is a trollee 11:04 CZ and me (troller) 11:04 And that is simply not the case 11:04 >:D 11:04 I troll everyone equally 11:04 Baby (troll) 11:05 Failboat 11:05 nick 11:05 hi crazy 11:05 TMH 11:05 nick archer 11:05 you seem weak 11:05 She never left 11:05 That guy didn't leave descriptions for the uploaded pics 11:06 Aw, someone thinks i'm a Trolee 11:06 Lemme upgrade you to level 2 with my elixir (troll) 11:06 @Snappu Why? 11:06 ... 11:06 HA HA HA 11:06 I know 11:06 Trollee* 11:06 http://prntscr.com/csgftc 11:06 Trolley (troll) 11:06 When you're a master troller and you troll yourself. 11:07 keepsgoingon 11:07 Idk ); 11:08 Troller is the improper name and you should all feel disgusted at ur trollist remarks 11:13 Protanly 11:13 I have something to say 11:13 Say it big boi 11:13 >:D 11:13 Your feet are untied. 11:13 :o shit son 11:15 (clap) (clap) 11:15 Anyway 11:16 Anyway? 11:16 How about go away? 11:17 hi 11:18 Hi. 11:18 hi 11:18 hi 11:18 Hijack o/ o) 11:19 Sup? 11:19 HIJACK 11:19 hi grei 11:21 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls/Break_from_Wikia I think it's important you guys read this since it is not on this wiki but applies to it. 11:21 Is the youtube player template still broken? 11:21 n 11:21 nirsh 11:21 Or am I stupid? 11:21 nirsh 11:21 Because I swear I did the template right on my userpage 11:22 CZ 11:22 Use soundcloud >:D 11:23 Sorry, but the music probably isn't on soundcloud 11:23 Therefor your suggestion is invalid 11:24 what is the moosix 11:24 moosic* 11:24 Oh my 11:24 I bought cactus juice 11:24 blech 11:25 O.O 11:25 (cactus) (cactus2) : WE SHALL AVENGE THE DEATH OF OUR COMRADE BY MURDERING AGAVE!@ 11:25 !* 11:26 It tasted like crap 11:26 Karma 11:26 well 11:26 CZA 11:26 was it thick 11:26 I was pinged damnit 11:27 Oh look I can change my pings again 11:27 kinda 11:27 strain it through a piece of clean cloth 11:27 I might wana make pings for when someone could be spamming 11:27 Like Chat Mod or Mod or Spam 11:28 But people could say that anyway and I could get pinged for no reason 11:28 choose the choice to mute it 11:28 :D 11:29 CZA 11:29 go take a piece of cloth,wash it andstrainthejuiceanddrink it 11:29 SD 11:29 Don't tell me how to live 11:29 :D 11:31 I might as well try to start HeartGold now, Emerald's boring me a bit now. 11:31 * SnappyDragon throws a book named "10 ways to die live" at CZA 11:31 jkjk 11:31 MARCIA NO 11:31 PLAY KANTO FIRST 11:31 I played Kanto long ago. 11:31 heh 11:31 lel 11:31 k 11:31 w8 11:31 y u no play ORAS? 11:32 I completed Crystal, but I might as well try to actually complete HeartGold now. :P 11:32 I have no time to buy it. 11:32 oh 11:32 okie 11:32 I have a lot of spare cash, but no time. 11:33 Might as well play as a dude again, with probably a name of Marc or Marcel. 11:41 Hey. 11:41 hi 11:42 I finished the sprite for ye 11:42 check the blog 11:42 Yeah, I checked. It looks so cool! 11:42 Link plz 11:43 thanks 12:00 our 12:00 out 12:00 ¿ 12:00 redro ot uoy era ohw 12:00 burks 12:00 Mirror nut 12:01 Mirror Nut is gud 12:01 Until weed spray 12:01 p.i.r 12:02 Cornucopi 12:02 Cornocupi 12:02 what 12:02 onrop 12:02 em llik 12:02 Do you now¿ 12:03 Death 12:03 uoy. 12:03 Mirror 12:03 Cornucopia 12:03 duh 12:03 D'oh'd 12:03 ko¿ 12:04 which is better, fire peashooter or pismashio 12:04 !!Hud 12:04 Pishmashio 12:04 Op 12:04 can 12:04 Fuk who made it 12:04 you stop 12:04 talking like 12:05 O 12:05 k 12:05 ?siht 12:05 How should I name a male Piplup? 12:05 Eh, there's no stopping users these days. 12:05 PENGU61151 12:05 I 12:05 meant 12:06 I named mine The Emprah 12:06 Elamite 12:06 how is elamite different to elamite 12:06 Computer keeps correcting spelling bad no!!!¿ 12:08 Called it Pengu. 12:08 And damn, the introductions are so slow. 12:08 nogarD yppanS 12:08 ¿ 12:09 HEH 12:09 What¿ 12:09 Pengu61151 = MY CP USER >:d 12:10 ¿cenemlA 12:11 And I got a Starly which I named Starla. 12:11 ? 12:11 Almenec 12:11 cenemlA 12:11 that was 12:11 I won't go all out PVZ Wiki usernames as wiki usernames for this run of Platinum. 12:11 crude. 12:11 Whatever you do pal 12:11 Make sure 12:11 you name a pokiwag Polizure 12:12 Or I will cry 12:12 ¿¡ 12:12 Okay, I guess? 12:12 And damn it, I felt like something was touching my toes. 12:12 The air 12:12 THE TICKLE MONSTAH 12:12 Probably a cockroach. 12:12 it was me 12:12 And almenec i suggest you stop 12:12 WTF 12:12 COCKROACH 12:12 NO 12:12 Yes 12:12 Keep him 12:12 kill it 12:13 name him Oscar 12:13 KILL IT WITH FIRE 12:13 !stop what 12:13 IT WONT DIE 12:13 The weird question marks 12:13 Ticks me off 12:13 Ok! 12:13 also marcia 12:13 name yer arceus 12:13 Marceus 12:13 >:D 12:14 We have a cockroach infestation around the house, kinda. 12:14 Oh dayum 12:14 ♤♡◇♧ 12:14 That a good one 12:14 At least the rat is gone. 12:14 Almenec try that again 12:14 I'll shoot peas. 12:14 You know that's event only right? 12:14 Yes sir that is spam 12:14 Ok 12:14 @Snappy 12:14 That's not spamming 12:14 Erherm 12:14 hack it in ;) 12:14 12:14 Also I went for a male character again for Platinum. 12:15 Would you like to explain that when I copy pasted some short wing dings they called it spam 12:15 Nah, probably in the post game, but for now, nope. 12:15 yes 12:15 wingdings 12:15 is 12:15 FORBIDDEN 12:15 WOW 12:15 tears too easily 12:15 jk 12:15 uhh 12:15 WT-K 12:15 Dun leave me bro 12:15 The best part of battle frontier is battle factory 12:16 ■ is square OK 12:16 Idts 12:16 Pretty sure 75% of the time my save files ended up in battle factory 12:16 he didnt use wingdings 12:16 heused emotes 12:16 Oh 12:16 SOMEONE 12:16 No 12:16 wat then? 12:16 It's fucking terrible that battle factory was canned 12:17 Insert er 12:17 Hate to break it to you 12:17 I don't think you're talking to anyone.... 12:17 shut the fuk up 12:17 this got more awkward didn't it? 12:17 Ok 12:17 ^ 12:17 Daddy 12:17 wow 12:17 Bruh 12:17 What 12:17 Remember the swear rule doncha. 12:17 Tahw 12:17 There is no swear rule 12:17 lang woo age 12:17 You made that rule up 12:18 These damn kids give barely any money! 12:18 HO HO 12:18 12:18 You can't swear directly at another user. 12:18 STFU = r00d m8 12:18 You started the rude bullshit first by telling me I was talking to nobody 12:18 So don't give me that shit 12:18 You know there was no polite way to put it. 12:19 Sd 12:19 You were not polite in the first place 12:19 (zombie bull) 12:19 "imaginary" 12:19 Huh 12:19 so I shouldn't say huh? 12:19 There's a square spam rule @Almanac with a e for second a 12:19 Mr Talk to Nobody 12:19 Ok 12:19 Almanec, Elemec 12:19 Snappy, how does you do: ~ SnappyDragon : shot imaginary peas at CZAzure ~ 12:20 Sir I Am Not Listening To You 12:20 Alaman, Elem 12:20 TMH, only chat mods can do that. 12:20 That's for Chat Mods TMH. and others. 12:20 it's the announce feature 12:20 Elements 12:20 :( 12:20 Dr You Fail Cuz I Am Not Interested In You 12:20 if so then /announce is the command 12:20 this /announce 12:20 Where do you change that message? 12:20 Fancy css thing? 12:20 Mdm Please Stop Being Immature 12:20 What's happening 12:20 I'm not giving in to your bullshit cz 12:20 T-T 12:20 BIJACK 12:20 I'm no too 12:20 fast chat 12:20 NUUU JACK 12:21 Not yet, nubs. I'm still on for two more hours. 12:21 SIKR 12:21 *hugs jack* 12:21 ikr 12:21 DADDY DUN LEAVE ME 12:21 Gayyy. 12:21 It's all your fault czazure 12:21 ikr 12:21 Insert 12:21 you 12:21 are being dramatic. 12:21 Wait, what did I miss? 12:21 End of Arguement. 12:21 Er 12:21 SHIP CONFIRMED: CZAzure x Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 12:21 Some imaginary peas 12:21 LET ME CALCULATE THAT 12:21 It's all your fault czazure 12:21 What is? 12:22 It's all your words Inser 12:22 ● circle spam rule? 12:22 CIRCLES. 12:22 I should be studying for math 12:22 Again with the "you're talking to nobody" 12:22 What happened? 12:22 wtf am i doing 12:22 Jack 12:22 8 12:22 w8 12:22 Insert being overly immature 12:22 there's one quote I like to say 12:22 "Ignorance is Bliss" 12:22 ○ another circle 12:23 "you're not talking to anybody" 12:23 Circles Almenec 12:23 are the one true labour of love. 12:23 Like I never fucking talk to anybody 12:23 You always assume it 12:23 •°○●yeah 12:23 here jack 12:23 I got a screenshot 12:23 Can't we do something about Almenec? 12:23 http://prntscr.com/cshbgw 12:24 ok let's just take a break 12:24 He's disrupting a lot of things. 12:24 almenec 12:24 stop 12:24 oh nvm 12:24 Mellon eaten by the zombies why 12:24 I was trying to respond to marcia about pokemon 12:24 He's just one of those users who acts immature for the fun of it. 12:24 cuz he didnt press ctrl and f4 together 12:24 And mr not cz is telling me that I'm talking to nobody 12:24 ? 12:24 http://prntscr.com/cshbq8 12:24 Erherm. 12:25 READ THIS AND TELL ME WHO REPLIED IT 12:25 Don't tell me that you didn't started it 12:25 Yes I started it 12:25 As politely as I could 12:25 "polite" my ass 12:25 If I said you're talking to nobody 12:25 Wow 12:25 Eh, to be honest, I don't like the Battle Factory all that much. 12:25 Now there's the reply 12:25 ☆star spam rule please?!! 12:25 you started this fucking thing 12:25 @Marcia: because you cannot use your own pokjemon? 12:26 *pokemon 12:26 All i did was saying you were tlaking to noone 12:26 THE LEAST YOU COULD DO 12:26 WAS TELL ME WHO YOU WERE INDEED TALKING TO. 12:26 Can't I fucking talk in peace 12:26 Kinda, Iama? 12:26 without you trying to tell me that I suck 12:26 rip in potatoes 12:26 Almenec spam rule please why 12:26 Tell you that you suck? 12:26 WITH THOSE SYMBOL THINGIES 12:26 er 12:26 Let me scroll up 12:26 Ok 12:27 Emotions? 12:27 http://prntscr.com/cshczk 12:27 here 12:27 Sorry, I was getting a sandwich. 12:27 I'm not going to type anymore for a few min because some people just have to bother me 12:27 http://prntscr.com/cshbgw 12:27 http://prntscr.com/cshday 12:27 Ok go ahead 12:28 Chill offf 12:28 HERE IS THESCREENSHOT JACK http://prntscr.com/cshbgw 12:28 Someone kick freaking Almenec, he never changes. 12:28 almenec 12:28 Bak frum ze dinner 12:28 Ok sorry 12:28 do it again 12:28 WB 12:28 Another kik for warning or 1 sec ban? 12:28 and you'll face the booty boot 12:28 Alright, enough. 12:29 What did Almenec do that is considered spamming? 12:29 Idk 12:29 Symbols like♡ 12:29 To me it isn't spamming but I followed the things done to me in the past way 12:29 weirdishish emoticonish thingamijgissih 12:29 yes almenec 12:29 now stop with it 12:29 Ok 12:29 which dont show up properly on pc 12:29 If he is bad with grammar I will gladly understand. 12:29 It's not spam but it does seem to annoy people so I advise you to stop, Almenec. 12:29 hes on a mobile d.vice 12:30 Boi do you not know the struggles of using one? 12:30 Ok grammar 12:30 especially here 12:30 I don't mind grammar 12:30 http://prntscr.com/cshbgw 12:30 S'long i can understand. 12:30 SD we get your point :D 12:30 Nice PS btw 12:30 cza u dunut maind giramer? 12:30 yesssh mait ay dunn 12:31 tenk ew tenk ew 12:31 IYNH was rightfully kicked from the looks of it. 12:31 On editing wiki grammar 12:31 Almenec here's some advice 12:31 Because mr not cz is fucking innocent 12:31 Anyway... 12:31 Should I 12:31 EXPLAIN THE WHOLE THING IN MY POINT OF VIEW 12:31 A FRICKIN GAIN? 12:31 Advice needs I 12:32 I need advice 12:32 maybe almenec you can ask another user 12:32 Is my point of view clear yet 12:32 to find the grammar stuff 12:32 Guys, I would advise you both stop fighting. 12:32 Advice yes? 12:32 Then edit it in 12:32 Maybe you know 12:32 tweak it 12:33 Or you are still going to give some shit about "talking to nobody" 12:33 Fluff editing? 12:33 FLuff? 12:33 Wat that be 12:33 IYNH, drop it. 12:33 DROP THE BASS 12:33 SD Pm 12:33 You are the one to drop the ignorance 12:34 spam² 12:34 Yes fluff editing ! 12:34 ? 12:34 Fluff means bad or poorly done 12:34 Or am I supposed to listen to the lie of "calm down" and "drop it" 12:34 Editing little by little idk 12:35 Well you could ask someone else if you are unsure of your edit 12:35 Like come on the lawn 12:35 ask someone 12:35 http://prntscr.com/cshgpt 12:35 Editing is srs bsns 12:36 You gotta train a lot on grammar, writing style, blahblahblah 12:36 And also have some knowledge of source mode 12:36 Snappy. 12:36 bruh 12:36 Gramer is badd 12:36 Almenec what tongue do you speak? 12:36 Sharing that PM in public chat is not the wisest thing to do. 12:36 Tongue as in language not your tongue 12:36 Nah it's fine with me 12:36 aye ayecpatain 12:36 Crazy Dave 12:37 Oh 12:37 Oh fuck 12:37 But is it fine with IYNH? 12:37 fuck all of this 12:37 that explains. 12:37 me sorry 12:37 Drop that shit 12:37 Does Starly really faint this much? 12:37 (phatbeet) 12:37 yes birds tend to not do well 12:37 without another birb 12:37 Anyway 12:37 I see... 12:37 Birb lives matter 12:37 You are a freaking waste of time not cz, and I hate you 12:37 Ok mate 12:37 taken with a grain of salt 12:37 Piss off 12:37 That's harsh. 12:38 I should be triggered 12:38 Seriously 12:38 dikick 12:38 CZA is rather rude sometimes 12:38 Advice 12:38 bikick 12:38 2 kicks 12:38 Bruh 12:38 ok 12:38 Yes i am 12:38 :( 12:38 Help me 12:38 THIS HURTS HIM 12:38 My words offend others 12:38 I need more el lessons 12:38 TAKE ME TO BRITAIN 12:38 Wait its expensive 12:39 *. 12:39 Which part 12:39 tell me my mistakes 12:39 Crazy Dave eaten your brains!!! 12:39 I remember when IYNH was nicer 12:39 http://prnt.sc/cshbgw Snappy marked it. 12:39 or his 'annoying' college 12:39 Oh 12:39 that's considered rude? 12:39 That seems to be happening to a lot of users now. 12:39 er.... 12:39 A little bit. 12:39 ok then 12:39 Crazy Dave is homeless 12:40 Sorry that was the nicest tone to use for me 12:40 Like on Discord? 12:40 he lives in penny 12:40 the 12:40 You could just say "who are you talking to?" 12:40 No he has a huge ass tree castle 12:40 THAT SOUNDED WRONG 12:40 IYNH got hurt by Pink 12:40 time machine ikr 12:40 Oh ok 12:40 She.. .actually blamed him.. a littile bit 12:40 I've never been to England 12:40 in 12:40 side 12:41 well rv's are like 12:41 homes 12:41 to me 12:41 I mean 12:41 Come on 12:41 it's a portable house 12:41 Jack, can you global block Ma luissahhotmail.com? 12:41 No, I'm not VSTF. 12:41 OH MY GOD 12:41 Sky has blocked me from all fandom wikis 12:41 MY PENCILCASE ALMOST FELL 12:41 Is crazy dave The Doctor and penny is T.A.R.D.I.S 12:41 ? 12:42 I CAUGHT IT IN TIME 12:42 Wait. What? @Almenec 12:42 i know ma.com in PvZCC 12:42 Penny (oh) 12:42 Wtf @Eugoth 12:42 Then how are you on this wiki? 12:42 IYNH can be nicer 12:42 something what? 12:42 Theory Galore! 12:42 Oh yeah, dropping that when its open can result in a mess. 12:42 His reason to be angry is Pinkgirl234 12:42 Then the pick up time. 12:42 I'm using vpn 12:42 Almenec, how are you on this wiki if you're blocked? 12:42 VPN 12:42 wahtever that is 12:42 WTF 12:42 Imma gugle it 12:42 VPN ALLOWS U TO CHANGE IP 12:42 Oh 12:42 wow 12:43 That's some high tech shit you got 12:43 I changed my DNS 12:43 So Almenec is sockpuppetting? 12:43 that's just there to use no? 12:43 no 12:43 Almost.. 12:43 I'll explain 12:43 he's ippuppeting 12:43 No sky is shit 12:43 @CZA u will never under-stand it (troll) 12:43 If he's been blocked globally, it's sockpuppettry. 12:43 no 12:43 @PL NOOOOO 12:43 What was your original account name, Almenec? 12:43 wait 12:43 (illuminati) 12:44 he made a new account and changed his ip 12:44 No what I'm new 12:44 (ninja) 'd 12:44 can i ban 12:44 So I guess it was just your IP. 12:44 No. 12:44 aww 12:44 I like banning tralalal 12:44 I will demote you. (troll) 12:44 y u take away the fun 12:44 NOOO 12:44 What 12:45 everyone has a crush and I'm here like 12:45 Fahn. 12:45 It must be funny to live in the EU, you can travel to any country within it so quickly, like crossing a street 12:45 Crush? (oh) 12:45 EU? WHYYYYY 12:45 HIPPOCRISY >:D 12:45 "Hey belgium" - Germany 12:45 Only if they are in the European Union though. 12:45 Hello USA 12:45 Can sky block you anywhere 12:45 rip james bond visting EU 12:45 lol, i need to drive 6 hours from here (germany) to hungary 12:45 @Eugoth 12:45 Well 12:45 If Sky is a Wikia Staff or VSTF, then yes. 12:45 with a bullet train 12:45 "It's just a prank bro"~Hitler, after the Holocaust 12:45 a freaking bullet train 12:45 I need to drive 6 hours to get to another state 12:46 Where r u lol 12:46 I mean any website 12:46 Hitler is from Germany 12:46 No, only Wikia. 12:46 No he's austrian 12:46 i think 12:46 it takes 6 hours to drive to another city here 12:46 GGWP 12:46 Sky has no control on other websites. 12:46 yes wat 12:46 Y U KNOW HISTORY RITE 12:46 watk 12:46 HITLER IS AUSTRIAN 12:46 RITE 12:46 Brazil is almost as big as the entire europe 12:46 watno 12:46 oh 12:46 WTF 12:47 he be german 12:47 Australian 12:47 ARE YOU CRAZY 12:47 And probably bigger than the EU 12:47 Access blocked 12:47 NUUU 12:47 HITLER 12:47 12:47 he sed "Germans are the purest aryans" 12:47 Or the average American, Eugoth ? :P 12:47 HAVE YOU LEARNED HISTORY YET DUDE 12:47 Austrai =/= Australia @pl 12:47 Austria 12:47 'adv 12:47 Ik 12:47 dont forget theAL 12:47 WTF WRONG CHAT 12:48 (troll) 12:48 LOL 12:48 MY TRICK 12:48 How long is your wiki break, Jack? 12:48 No 12:48 With everyone's birthday 12:48 I have been knowing it 12:48 I wasted my life on Wikia. :P 12:48 4 years. 12:48 Mine's in 2 months and 8 days 12:49 I know 12:49 How long ur break then 12:49 Spend ur life going out 12:49 Ded 12:49 4 weeks. @CZA 12:49 @jack :) 12:49 GGWP 12:49 @PL /announce 12:49 It's actually for my own good. 12:49 I understand. 12:49 GET A GURL 12:49 GET HAUS 12:49 /annouce I am a suck Chat Moderator :) 12:49 Plant vs zombies 2 wiki finished? 12:50 Nope not like that 12:50 annouce 12:50 WTF 12:50 LLLLOL 12:50 i cantreplant 12:50 :P 12:50 wow 12:50 * SnappyDragon claps 12:50 TET 12:50 tet. 12:50 LMAO 12:50 I'm done/ 12:50 tit 12:50 jk 12:50 My job here is done 12:50 Who wants to know how I did that? 12:50 k 12:50 Mr 12:50 ik 12:50 how 12:50 Symbols 12:50 BCRET 12:50 Okay, done 12:50 im indian 12:50 It's ok PL 12:51 Indian =/= English 12:51 ■what? 12:51 as beforementioned I don't mind grammar 12:51 @Jack how sir 12:51 Teach me daddy 12:51 bcrets can do it 12:51 The first time i heard Beaurecrats 12:51 No, they usually can't. 12:51 I thought 12:51 Beauty Cats. 12:51 :) 12:51 TEACH ME DAD 12:52 Me = love equals= happy happy = he'll 12:52 PAPI 12:52 PAPA 12:52 PUPU 12:52 @Almenec no matter what yu do 12:52 GTG, bai \o 12:52 Remember 12:52 PPAP TEACH ME 12:52 Heil hitler 12:52 OK PM. @CZA and Snappy 12:52 Bye. 12:52 Buy PL 12:52 Only 69.69 12:52 euros 12:53 :O 12:53 :0k 12:53 Good times on the lawn 12:53 Savour it 12:53 No. :P 12:53 Fuck the lawn. (troll) 12:53 gee 12:53 Clean up afterwards (troll) 12:54 You first. (troll) 12:54 Ew, I don't want to fuck a lawn. 12:54 k 12:54 jacck 12:54 So 12:54 I copied it to my global.css 12:54 My name is not jacck. 12:54 :P 12:54 Samurai Jack 12:54 Reload the chat. 12:54 Hack 12:54 LOL Yes. @CZA 12:55 (rainbowfrog) 12:55 12:55 w8 m88 12:55 Snappy can you see yourself on the sidebar with everyone else now? 12:55 Rainbow frog rules 12:55 i can mod chat 12:55 with google chrom e 12:55 inspect element 12:55 Try banning yourself then. :P 12:55 not available 12:55 I tried it before m8 12:56 Oh yeah. Only admins can do that. 12:56 THATS WHY I SAID ONLU BCRATS 12:56 Sad ins 12:56 Whooo cannn sayy whereee theee road goesssss 12:56 gtg time to watch bigbang theory 12:56 aND ADMINS. 12:56 bYE. 12:56 Idk how the world started 12:56 ONE 12:56 sadmins 12:56 BIG 12:56 BANF 12:56 Bang* 12:56 We are not sad. :P 12:56 Bang out for SD 12:56 Rippe 12:57 Madman 12:57 Madmin 12:57 I 12:57 meant 12:57 >:O Damn right, I'm mad. 12:57 XD 12:57 Madmin 12:57 HOLY 12:57 WHERE WAS THAT PUN THE WHOLE 12:57 ALMENEC 12:57 YOU"RE A FRICKIN GENIUS 12:58 No swear intended. 12:58 You did not "fucking" swear, CZA. :P 12:58 Oh you little- 12:59 :O 12:59 W8 jack you are bcrat rite 01:00 No. 01:00 anyone know java 01:01 Guava 01:01 CZA, I can actually kick you even though you're a mod. XD 01:01 I know 01:01 Admins do that stuff 01:02 been kicked by TULO once 01:02 for immaturity 01:02 currently drowned in assignment 01:02 RIP IYNH 01:02 Because university 01:02 I have to make a website and a java app 01:02 I'm currently drowned in exams. T_T 01:03 Same 01:03 eh for html page I just copy some template 01:03 And "remaster" it 01:04 that's what everyone do 01:04 Because fuck me I'm not going to do bootstrap by myself 01:05 Send IYNH coffee 01:05 Anyone here knows The Zodiac Killer? 01:06 You can't know that person 01:06 Like the case 01:06 Eh nvm 01:06 According to wikipedia, "the killer's identity remains unknown" 01:06 of course noone knows. I just like reading about serial killers 01:06 So unless the victim magically comes back to life, nobody can really know that person 01:06 rip mystery man 01:06 Well two saw him according to BuzzFeed here 01:07 sketches look like 01:07 me in future 01:07 It's fucking buzzfeed 01:07 but skinnier 01:07 Do you expect information from it 01:07 yeah... 01:07 No 01:07 I read it for fun 01:07 kk 01:08 He will never be known 01:08 Or she 01:08 Or a space alien 01:08 (illuminati) 01:09 (mlg) 01:24 How much roadblocks does Sinnoh need this early? 01:38 oh right 01:38 damn sinnoh 01:39 Poor u.. 01:39 You had to travel a full circle and fought like several gyms to get some key stuff and beat up team galactic 01:39 I can't remember the game anymore 01:41 The fucking health bar in gen 4 depleted way too slow 01:42 I have no idea what are u saying... 01:43 basically 01:43 If the enemy pokemon has a lot of health and you deal a lot of damage to it 01:43 The health bar will take forever to do the depleting animation 01:44 Like, it can take up to 10 seconds for the bar to finish depleting 01:44 Pokemon.. okay, rage quit 01:44 Wasting your time and patience 01:45 Marcis why you don't like battle factory 2016 10 11